


she-ra and the red string of fate

by petalprose



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalprose/pseuds/petalprose
Summary: In addition to the other powers she received as She-Ra, Adora has started seeing strings. Red ones, to be precise.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	she-ra and the red string of fate

It was half past noon when Glimmer finally had enough.

“ _Adora,_ ” she said, the seventh time she’d had to see Adora redirect a civilian to another path to meet a _special someone,_ “you can’t just match-make the entire kingdom.”

Adora had a sort of look in her eyes, made twice as worrying by the shine being She-Ra lent them. She was looking left to right, right to left, above to below, squinting and focusing. “This is my easiest job as She-Ra, Glimmer! I can’t just,” she waved her arms in front of her, “ _ignore_ that responsibility!” She said _responsibility_ oddly, over-enunciated, like she could hardly believe it herself.

The situation was thus: in addition to the other powers she received as She-Ra, Adora had started seeing _strings._

The first time she’d seen them, early that morning, she’d thought they were real. She was doing her stretches as She-Ra, because she felt like the added height and muscles meant that she needed an entire separate workout routine. She had waved her sword around wildly, catching Bow and Glimmer, who were with her, off guard; she’d swung downward through the air right between them, then upward again when the string hadn’t gotten cut.

That had been her first clue that they were magical in origin. The three of them had gone investigating, and eventually the Palace librarian had gotten sick of the noise they were making, and told her in plain words what the strings meant: _the red string of fate is said to connect soulmates._

Glimmer and Bow had both turned a brilliant shade of red.

Now, Adora had gotten it into her head that as She-Ra, she was meant to be ‘bringing the people of Etheria together’. Whether or not she thought that might encourage the Horde to stop, well, being _the Horde_ was up in the air, though the way Adora would look off to the distance sometimes gave Glimmer the impression that she hoped it would be the case.

It was noon now, though, well past lunch-time, and Adora (plus Bow and Glimmer, of course) had been running around the kingdom, finding matches and nudging them toward each other if they didn’t already know each other.

Glimmer personally thought that inspiring three meet-cutes was an impressive record for a former Horde soldier who didn’t have even the vaguest clue what a romance novel was, and was about to open her mouth to suggest they take a break and get lunch when the Horde attacked.

* * *

Catra was with them, because of _course_ she was. She laughed as soon as they made their presence known, and Adora’s head immediately turned in her direction, and then there she was, sword and all, barrelling straight toward Catra.

“Catra!” she swung half-heartedly, more focused on telling her off. “Do you _mind,_ ” a step forward, another swing, and _oh,_ she lifted a hand from her sword and aimed her fist _right_ for Catra’s annoyingly smug grin, “I was _kind of_ in the—“ she missed, grabbed her sword with both hands again and swung low, “—middle of something!”

Catra jumped easily over the sword. “What, did you miss your lunch?” she taunted, leaning back on her heels. Adora wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her, but when Catra lifted her hand and aimed her claws at Adora’s face, a flash of red caught Adora’s eye.

She gasped, embarrassingly loud and affronted, and snatched Catra’s hand mid-swipe to gawk at it properly. “You have one!”

Predictably, Catra did not take well to this, and squawked with indignation. “I have a _what,_ a _hand?!_ ” she couldn’t rip her hand out of Adora’s, so she tried a punch with her free hand.

“Wait, stop moving— _Catra!_ ” Frustrated and far too focused on the red string to consider _consequences,_ Adora dropped her sword and caught the punch, staring open-mouthed at the red string innocently wrapped around Catra's ring finger.

A string that, when Adora followed the bright, red line, went to wind snugly around her own finger.

“Oh, my god,” said Adora, and then Catra kneed her in the gut.

**Author's Note:**

> merry crisis barky!!


End file.
